Straight A's
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Another attempted tearjerker, but this really is sad. Hikari has a crush on somebody, but something happens to him that makes her unable to express those feelings. She then slips into the depression stage. -Tissues!- I think this is one of my better stori


****

Straight A's

__

"Hikari," a sweet, deep, and caring voice called out her name. A swift flow of wind swept around a girl's body and she turned around. She was in the middle of a field, a field full of green grass. Above her was the heavenly sky that seemed endless. Clouds rolled along easily and the sun shined brightly… just for her. Her name was called once more and she turned around once more. Running up to her was a tall silhouette figure. 

"Finally," she whispered and extended her arms to the stranger. He swept her up into his strong arms and held her up to the sky. Her fantasy dress waved gently in the wind and the stranger embraced her tightly. As their lips drew nearer, a rumbling interrupted the reuniting. Dark clouds rolled into the cerulean sky and the green grass turned brown and brittle. Terror arose in the girl's soul.

The earth beneath them started to shake tremendously and they instantly broke apart from their hug. Her eyes darted around to follow the cracking grounds. Hundreds of heavy raindrops started to spill upon the once beautiful land. Despite the happenings, the maiden reached for her lover and he reached back. Soon, the earth under her feet shattered into a million pieces and she started to fall into a black world. As she screamed and cried for him to help her, he backed away from the edge. 

Down she fell into an endless dark universe and all the stranger could say was, "Stop believing in dreams, Hikari. They don't come true."

A loud gasp echoed through the pitch-black room. Hikari flung herself to sit upright in her bed. Sweat rolled down her thin cheeks as she swiped the perspiration off her forehead with her hand. The opening of her bedroom door startled her and she fumbled for the switch to her lamplight. 

"Relax," Taichi's voice soothed the frightened girl. "What's wrong? I heard you kick the wall or something."

"I," she shook her head and finally turned on the lamp. 

"Whoa! Kari!" Taichi ran up to her and stood up on his bed to see over to hers. "You're sweating like a hotdog in a boiling pot! Are you sick?"

Hikari wiped her forehead again. "Weird use of metaphors, brother. But don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that is all."

"Is there anything I could do?" Taichi asked, obviously worried about his baby sister.

"No…" she smiled weakly. "Thanks for caring though, big brother."

"You better get some rest." He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in again. "You have that math test tomorrow."

"I know…" she whispered, "good night, Taichi."

"Night, Hikari."

The light was turned off and the door shut again. Hikari stared at the darkness in front of her. For once, she felt unsure and unsafe inside of her home. Without thinking, she pulled out her D-Terminal and messaged one of her friends.

"Please be there…" she whispered to herself and stared at the small, glowing screen. Finally, a message beeped in and read "What're you doing up so late, Kiddo?"

Just seeing the nickname Kiddo made her smile. Nobody else called her that; except for occasional times when Taichi feels the urge to be friendly like that. It was her special name that the person had given her. Well, not exactly, she just pictured things like that.

'I had a nightmare. That's all.' She typed in.

'Are you okay now?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'I know this may seem absurd after a nightmare, but try to go back to sleep. You have a math test tomorrow.'

'I realize that… but… Can you give me last minute studying?'

'Sure, but only a little while. You need your sleep; you're a growing girl and I'd laugh at you if you show up to your bus stop with a bad hair day.'

Hikari giggled. For the next seven minutes, she spent the time "studying" for her math test. Real studying didn't really happen; she only wanted to talk to him in any way. Wishing to speak with him face to face rather than computer to computer, Hikari said her farewell and told him that she will tell him how her test went. He left her with a message reading 'I can't wait to see that A.'

Throughout the night, the horrible dreams crept its way through her fantasies and ruined them all. Each one ended with the same terrible way; she always fell into a black universe with no one or nothing around her. In the morning, she forced herself to grab a hold of those nightmares and carelessly throw them away. And so she tried. She ate breakfast quickly for she was in a hurry to get to school early. But it wasn't her school; it was the high school that she was going to stop by. 

"Hey, Kiddo! What are you doing here?"

"Finally," Hikari spun around. "I've been waiting for ages."

"Yeah right…" the boy walked up to her and rearranged the way he held his books. "I just saw you walk up here."

The young girl looked up at him and smiled brightly. Only a guy like him could make her smile that way. Hikari giggled girlishly and looked down. 

"You caught my fib." She smiled again.

"But on the other side of the cranberry bush," he set his hand on her shoulder, took her book from her hands, and started to walk her in the direction of her middle school. "What were you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. That's all. Just to thank you for the last minute study session." 

"That's nice of you, Hikari."

Hikari's heart skipped a beat. Her crush only said her full name when he really meant it. When her school came into view, all the joy that this one boy brought to her suddenly disappeared. A deep sigh happened within her mind and she looked into the eyes of her friend.

"This is your stop, Lady of Light." He grinned and handed Hikari her math book.

Her heart jumped into her throat. "Thank you."

"Remember," he said and turned around to walk back, "if you get an A, we celebrate--Let me rephrase that… _When_ you get an A… we'll celebrate."

"Sure thing!" Hikari waved with her fingers. "Thanks again, Jyou!"

She tried to choke out the words that she had in her dreams. But that's all that came out… Thank you. How childish she must have been in Jyou's eyes. 

Hikari sighed. "If only I could find the words when he's around…"

Tears filled her eyes from what she thought was stupidity. She wanted to be older and wiser so she could be with him. And he wouldn't have to call her "Kiddo" all the time. Then, maybe then, she wouldn't think her dreams were foolish and filled with wishes instead of hopes. In her book, wishes were something that can't happen, hopes were something that could. The bell echoed through the streets. School was now beginning. 

Hikari ran down the steps of the school doors and into the streets. Slipped over her shoulders negligently, her bag bounced against her bag. Soon, she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.

Two large hands caught her and pulled her back up.

"Whoa! What's the rush?"

Hikari shot her head up and then her test paper. "I wanted you to be the first person, aside from me and the teacher, to see my score!"

"Hey, that's really good." Jyou smiled.

Hikari waited for him to say something along the lines of "That's sweet, Hikari," or "I knew you'd pull through," or "I love you, Hikari." Okay, that was a bit too much… but the other two were reasonable.

"I will buy you a soda. Is that approved?"

Hikari thought of intelligent words to say. "Yes, that sounds… ex-exal…"

"Exalted?" 

Hikari's cheeks burned deep red. "Yes."

Jyou walked Hikari down to the popular teenage hangout and introduced her to a couple of his freshmen friends. Though he mainly talked about her and kept mentioning her, she still felt small and unknown. One of the girls looked at her and made a remark of how cute she was and how it was nice of Jyou to be baby-sitting. This made her furious, after all, Jyou didn't say anything to backup the rumors and set things straight. He only turned to talk to another one of his friends. For five minutes Hikari remained silent and listened to his friends say how cute her shirt was and how cute Jyou was for taking her for a drink.

Finally, Hikari spoke up. She tugged on his jacket sleeve and he looked down at her. That only made her feel even smaller and younger than she already was. "I'd like to have my refreshment now, please."

"How adorable. She even says her thank you and please compliments!" one girl laughed and three others joined in. "I bet she prays before eating. So like a child…" Hikari's cheeks burned again.

"At least she has more manners than you," Jyou snapped. This made everyone stop laughing. Hikari smiled and glanced up at her friend. After another look at all his friends, they went over and bought two drinks, both of them root beer. Jyou nodded to some of his friends as he left and held open the door for Hikari. She gladly walked out so she could breathe again.

"Sorry about my friends," Jyou said and slurped some of the liquid.

Hikari played with her straw, still a little flattered that he finally stood up for her. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Hey, it was no big deal, Kiddo."

There was that childish nickname again… Kiddo. When would Jyou start to call her Hikari on a normal basis? That's all she yearned for. She wanted attention from him. She wanted him to feel the same way about her as she did for him. She didn't want him to call her Kiddo and look upon her as a kid. At least she had him as a friend, a good one at that too. The question inside of her burned her badly, Hikari wanted to ask it and get it over with.

"Jyou?" she said quickly, breaking the silent walk.

"Yeah?"

"What do you, um…" she didn't know how to start it.

"Speakith, dear Hikari." He smiled.

That made her blurt it all out, "What do you think of me?"

Jyou looked at the blushing girl. "You're a smart young lady with a positive attitude."

"I mean…" Hikari fiddled with the straw, "in other ways."

"You're a great friend, Hikari." Jyou stated, obviously confused of what she was trying to ask.

She sighed, "Never mind." 

Jyou walked the young girl to her apartment building and they said their good-byes.

"You should have your report card tomorrow after school." Jyou grinned.

"You'll be the first to see it." 

"Straight A's?" Jyou held out his right index finger.

"Straight A's." Hikari linked her index finger with his. They twisted their wrists just a little and then parted.

The next day, Hikari met Jyou at the foot of the school steps. She held up her English score first, waiting to show the report card last. Hikari gained yet another A on her test. Hugging back tightly, Hikari regretted the moment when she saw one of Jyou's friends drive up in his red Camaro. 

"Hey, Kiddo," Jyou said, patting her on the shoulders, "I'd love to take you out for a celebration drink and all…"

"But he's going to a party." His friend leaned out the window and banged on the door. "Come on already. We'll be late."

"Jyou!" Hikari started to pout, "we always-"

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Jyou kissed her on the forehead and linked his index finger with hers. "I'll see those wonderful A's later."

Jyou then got into the car and it drove off in a flash. Seven minutes later, Hikari still stood in the same spot, with the same blushing face, with the same love-filled eyes… She finally snapped out of her daydream and walked home.

When she arrived, she dropped her book bag, report card, and jacket on the floor and strolled into her room. Collapsing on her brother's bed, she sighed happily and set her hands over her heart. Though she was happy and her heart was thumping wildly, her eyes filled with tears and a few slipped out from the corners. She finally had her first taste of love, and all she wanted was to see Jyou again. To hug him again. To have him kiss her again. She just wanted to see his face once more. Soon she fell asleep with a smile upon her face.

"You've finally made it," Hikari said in her dream. In side of a boy's strong hold, she covered her face in his shirt.

The sky was that cerulean blue again and the grass was perfectly green. Each blade of grass was gentle and blowing separately in the wind. Heaven was holding her at that moment, and she didn't want to let him go.

"Jyou," Hikari spoke with her innocent tone, "would you say you love me?"

"You would know my answer."

"But won't _you_ say it. Please?"

Hikari's dream had that downfall again. Clouds rolled in and the wind blew hard. Earthquakes made her part from Jyou's arms and her heaven suddenly dropped into oblivion and her eyes followed the young man in front of her. Instead of her falling into black nothingness, the earth beneath her loved one started to tremble. The dry grass swirled around Jyou's body and in an instant, he started to fall.

"Jyou!" she cried out and jumped across the jagged ground that separated them. She fell to the ground and reached out her hand. All she caught was a touch of his finger. It was too late; Jyou was out of reach and falling even more.

Hikari flung herself to sit up in the bed. Again, her face was drenched with sweat and her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't take it anymore. What could these dreams symbolize? All of them but her previous one had her fall instead of Jyou. Why the abrupt change? 

The clock was nearing eleven o'clock and Jyou double checked with his watch. He was still attending the party that he was invited to go and now he wanted to leave. Music was blaring and giving him a headache and the punch wasn't any better. Dizziness struck the young teen by the time his friends were swinging him across the room. Parties weren't for him, so why did he go? A sudden scream disrupted the music and it halted. Silence crept around and a large group of people crowded around a corner of the room.

"Jyou! Find Jyou!" a girl screamed. Automatically, the blue-haired boy was pushed into the center of the crowd. The sight of blood was the first thing he saw.

Jyou dropped to his knees and held the girl's hand. "Hey! What happened!" 

A couple of friends all turned to one of their fellow friends. In his hand was a small knife and the look of terror flushed his face. Jyou didn't pay attention to the ruffian; he started to order people to call an ambulance and to get several items. The young man who "accidentally" stabbed the woman started to panic when Jyou said to call the police. In his mind, he wasn't going to go to jail. He _couldn't_ go to jail. Like any person trying to hide the truth, he pulled out a gun.

Jyou glanced up and stared into the barrel of the gun. Friends attempted to convince him to set it down, but he only yelled crazily and warned everyone to be quiet. Never once did Jyou take his eyes off of that handgun. Slowly, the trigger was pulled and the frightful bang hushed every boy and girl. Twitching, Jyou watched as one of his friends who was helping him fall to the ground. Another bang and Jyou lurched forward. His hands clumsily made their way to his chest. One last gunshot was heard as he fell to the ground in utter silence.

Hikari blinked her eyes open once more. A sudden jolt ran through her body to cause her to wake again. It wasn't because of the nightmares, for they stopped the first time she watched Jyou fall. But it was a conscious of her own that made her open her eyes. Something happened… she just knew it. 

"Taichi…" she called, thinking he was in bed already. "Brother?"

She listened to the phone ring. "Brother!"

The girl finally climbed down from the bed and opened the door. When she glanced down the hallway, she saw her brother hang up the phone. 

"Taichi?"

The brunette brother jerked his head up at his sister. He then looked down to hide the fearful tears of his. Hikari, being the curious sister she was, tapped him on the shoulder and kept asking what was wrong. Finally, something snapped inside of Taichi and he walked away from his sibling. The last thing she heard from her brother was a heart-wrenching sigh full of pain and tears. She didn't know what was wrong, but since she couldn't get into her room, she curled up on the couch and fell asleep there.

"Hikari, wake up." Taichi shook her in the early dawn. Her eyes flashed open and stared up into her brother's. They were tired and red as if he were crying. 

"What's wrong?" Hikari sat up and rubbed her own brown eyes.

Taichi sat next to his sister and grasped one of her hands tightly. "Something happened."

She blinked. "Like what?"

"Um," he swallowed hard, "somebody we know very well…"

"Mom? Dad?"

"N-no."

Hikari looked puzzled and scared. Her brother wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"One… one of our friends was…" Taichi searched for the easiest way to say it. "Kari, somebody's gone."

The girl's mind raced; if it were Miyako she'd definitely die. After all, Miyako was her best friend. But… that wouldn't make Taichi cry. It would have to be someone closer. Someone who Taichi looked up to and befriended possibly a long time ago. It finally struck her…

"Jyou?" she whispered, "it-it can't be Jyou…"

"I'm sorry, sister." 

"But how could this-"

"Just don't think a second thought of it." Taichi ordered. "If you do, you'll only bring more tears to your eyes. You don't need that."

"How could you say such a thing!" Hikari cried out, her voice cracking instantly into tears. "Jyou was our friend! I can't give up thinking about him. How could you say such a thing…"

"Kari, I don't want you to be worrying about this! You'll try to make things right again," her brother raised his voice, "I know you'll try. You always try to make things better. This can't be fixed, Hikari! So just… just…"

Hikari watched as the strong and forceful face of her brother disappeared into the childish and helpless look of worry. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he released his grip on his sister. Hikari didn't mean to make him upset; she was just upset herself that he would demand such an outrageous thing. Falling into her brother's arms, Hikari told him why shy couldn't forget about Jyou. And she said why she didn't want to. This surprised the brother, but he tried his best to understand.

"And he'd always take me out for a celebration drink of root beer," Hikari said, talking more to herself than to Taichi. She was hugging her brother tightly and crying hard. "He always wished for me to get A's. And we'd link fingers and make a promise. And… and… after awhile, I fell head over heels for him, Taichi. That's why I can't forget him! That's why I don't want to… Because I can't, Tai." 

Taichi tried to say something to comfort his baby sister, but she continued with the painful words.

"Brother," Hikari looked up at him, her eyes red and still full of endless tears, "I-I think I loved Jyou."

Taichi felt his heart turn cold. Hearing those words from his sister brought him great pain. Usually, he would ask whom she liked and who to pound, just to kid her around. But he couldn't even get the strength to return her anguishing hug. It was the last thing a brother ever wanted to see: his sister cry because of love.

The day passed on with tears and sighs of defeat. Hikari even saw Yamato shed a tear. Koushiro couldn't keep his eyes from dropping to his feet; he didn't want to admit that he was grieving so much to bring tears. Never once did Hikari let go of Taichi's hand. She remained by his side at all times as if she were just a child again. Seeing all of her friends crying made her feel like a child. A child in a nightmare. All she wanted to do was to wake up, send a message to Jyou asking for some last minute studying, and then talk the night away. But no, every hope, dream, desire, all was vanquished by a single loss. It was just like her nightmares, everything was so heavenly, so calm, and peaceful. Then within a second's _tick_, everything was ruined before the second could _tock._

On the walk home from Jyou's hospital room, Hikari and her brother passed by the teenage hangout that the boy had taken her. Inside, Jyou's friends were gathered around the same table, with the same looks of glee and the same laughter as they had before. 

_Heartless fools._ Hikari thought bitterly. For the rest of the walk home, she kept her head bowed. When they walked into their home, Hikari's mother had a dinner all laid out. It was another foolish attempt to cheer her up. At this point, Hikari could die. Hikari stepped into her room and looked at her report card.

_Straight A's, Kiddo?_

Hikari shot her head up and her eyes raced to every inch of the room. "Jyou?" she whispered.

_I promise I'll make it up to you... I'll see those wonderful A's later._

The girl swallowed the large lump in her throat and she walked to the door.

_At least she has more manners than you._

Before she left the room, she slipped the report card into her pocket. She turned off the light and went to eat dinner.

"So, Kari!" her mother smiled happily. "How's um… school?"

Hikari glared up at her mother for a brief moment, then back at her food. "No comment."

"How did that math test go? And your English?"

"No… comment…"

"Honey, cheer up. I haven't seen your report card yet."

That little, innocent, and mother-like comment made her drop her fork. Hikari stood up and looked at her mother.

"My report card?" she asked dryly. "You just want to know how my grades are. You don't care about how I feel or how much I **don't** want to talk. You know what, Mother? Straight A's! Happy! I received straight A's!"

"Honey, I'm just trying to-"

"Well give up already!" Hikari begged in tears. "Nothing can fix this. Just as Taichi said! Not you, nor I, no one! Jyou's gone! Thanks to you, I have to live with it even harder now! It wouldn't hurt me just to ask me to tell my fears, Mother. I wish you'd gain a heart."

Hikari ran into her room, if it were any other day, she would surely be grounded. But she heard her mother start to cry just as she slammed the door. In the dark, Hikari made her way onto her bed and fell atop the pillows. Tears shot out of her eyes and painful gasps of air filled her lungs. She thought she could absolutely die and wouldn't care about it. Her hands numbly pulled out her report card and without light, she tore it in half, then into fourths.

"Jyou, I miss you," she sobbed into her pillow. His voice was echoing through her mind.

_Remember, if you get an A, we celebrate--Let me rephrase that… When you get an A… we'll celebrate. --- But on the other side of the cranberry bush. --- Speakith, dear Hikari. ---_ _You're a smart young lady with a positive attitude. --- You're a great friend. --- Hey, Kiddo. ---I promise I'll make it up to you… I'll see those wonderful A's later. --- I promise I'll make it up to you… --- I promise I'll make it… --- I promise. --- I promise, Kiddo. --- I promise… Hikari._

The frightened girl cried into her pillow. "Jyou, I'll promise _you_ that I'll see you again. No matter what it takes, I'll see you again. And-and you know what? I-I'll show you my report card and you'll say, 'Congratulations, Straight A's! Let's go get that celebration drink.' And then we'll be together all over again. Just like before. Because this is my promise. W-we'll link fingers again and wish for straight A's for-for-for the next grading period. A-and you'll call me 'Kiddo' all over again. I promise you b-because I love you, Jyou. Please be with me f-forever." 

Hikari cried herself to sleep. Before she closed her eyes, she lifted up her index finger and whispered, "Straight A's."

As her eyes closed, she could've sworn her life that she felt Jyou's finger link with hers. And she could have sworn she heard Jyou say, "Good night, Kiddo."

The end…

Did that make you cry? I wouldn't say that I hope so, because it feels weird to cry for a story. But I must admit, I could cry easily if I read this over. That's why I won't. ^-^; Don't mind me… I'm just trying to write a great story. So maybe this is finally it. What's your say? Please review… ~HT ::crosses her fingers, hoping that this will be one of her best stories…::


End file.
